UNA ESTRELLA CON UN GRAN MENSAJE DE AMOR
by denissekpop
Summary: LOS SUEÑOS TRIUNFAN, LOS AÑOS PASAN PERO ESO NO IMPORTA MUCHO EN LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA, LO QUE SIENTO TAL VEZ LO SIENTAN LAS DEMAS CHICAS, SIN EMBARGO SIENTO QUE YA TE VI ANTES Y QUE SENTI LO MISMO QUE SIENTO HOY POR TI...
1. LA VISTA DESDE UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

**HOLA A TODAS LEAN EL FIC CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO PORFIS SOY NUEVA, PERO MUCHAS DE LAS PALABRAS QUE ESCRIBO SIENTO QUE LAS SIENTEN MUCHAS PERSONAS ADIOOOOOOS**

**BESOS**

**DENISSEKPOP**

PROLOGO

al ver los ojos de una persona te puedes ver a ti misma, puede llegar a convertirse un sueño o varios sueños de los que tal vez muchos sean ambiciosos es como un deja vu, aun parezca inalcansable todo se puede lograr, los suños triunfan, los viajes terminan pero cuando un sueño ya sea cumplido aparece otro uno mas grande que el otro pero todo se logra, los años del pasado, del presente y del futuro siempre seran un nuevo comienzo y cada año tendras una nueva meta, diversion, estudio, y muchas cosas buenas aunque hayas cometido errores en tu pasado, esos errores hay que corregirlos y ya no hacerlos mas bien vivir feliz y contenta con una ilusion y vivir feliz en un mundo con tantas aventuras en el presente y en el futuro...

Capítulo 1:la vista en un parque de diversiones

En la época de los años ochenta, yo una niña de apenas diez años de edad, pensaba en una estrella, la estrella que cambió mi vida dándole un propósito, que me hizo pensar en todos mis errores; una estrella tan especial para mí que me llevo a ser una buena persona, aunque ya sea una ya que recién soy una niña pero aun así cometí muchos errores. Cuando no puedo dormir me despierto a llorar y pienso en esa estrella, cuando escucho música pienso en esa estrella, cuando veo algo pienso en esa estrella; sin embargo aún no puedo tocar esa estrella, por eso estoy triste, pero esta vez todo será diferente aunque no lo parezca….

Me llamo SAYUMI, soy de Los Ángeles E.E.U.U., soy una gran fan de SAILOOR V, y actualmente también del grupo THREE LIGHTS y mí integrante favorito es KOU YATEN, para mí no sólo es una persona, siento que en sus canciones me dice algo pero en realidad si lo pienso bien, todas sus fans deben sentir lo que yo siento; soy tan joven mis palabras no son correctas para expresar lo que siento si mi corazón estuviera triste tal vez lloraría pero si estaría feliz tal vez no tendría tantas dudas de cumplir mi sueño o no….

Espero que el día en el que por fin mi Yaten y yo podamos estar juntos, él me diga qué mensaje quiere transmitir mediante sus canciones, será de tristeza, de felicidad, un llamado a una persona, un sentimiento por una persona. No sólo le preguntaré eso, también le preguntaré si él ama ya a una persona….

_CONTINUARA..._

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PORFAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS CON FELICITACIONES, TOMATASOS AUNQUE LES PIDO QUE NO ME ARROJEN HUEVOS, LECHUGAS, ETC. EN RESUMEN NO SEAN MUY DURAS CONMIGO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, SUBO UN CAPITULO LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA**

**NOS LEEMOS HASTA PRONTO ABRAZOOOOS **


	2. LA SONRISA DE UNA EXTRAÑA

**HOLA ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO...**

**Capítulo 2 **

**La sonrisa de una desconocida**

Al estar viéndolo cantar a mi querida estrella caída del cielo, pienso muchas cosas. Al mismo tiempo me pregunto si exista una sola posibilidad de conocerlo; mis amigas me dicen que es tan imposible porque casi está al otro lado del mundo, pero…. Si me dijeran que existe una persona cercana a él enserio no dudaría en convertirme en esa persona de una u otra forma como tener los mismos gustos que esa persona o simplemente si fuera una artista como mi querida estrella haría lo posible para tener una voz más hermosa que la de esa persona (obviamente esa persona tiene que ser una chica).

Un día fuimos de viaje con mis dos mejores amigas: Yuri y Nicol; una noche Yuri estaba gritando, Nicol y yo fuimos y nos encontramos con Sailoor Moon, Sailoor VENUS, MARTE, MERCURIO, URANO, CHIBIMOON, en conclusión todas. Me sorprendí mucho ya que eran mis heroínas favoritas.

Una semana después, mis padres me metieron a clases de defensa personal; al entrar a clases vi a una chica muy parecida a sailoor Moon, ella era muy torpe incluso un niño de cuatro años la podía vencer, era muy chistosa ya que lloraba mucho y hacía cosas tontas jejeje….junto a ella estaban cuatro chicas, ellas eran muy amigables, cuando no podía un ejercicio ella siempre me decían tú puedes!.

Después de mis hermosas vacaciones llegué a casa tranquila, sólo que… seguía pensando en mi querido Yaten, que se puede hacer, a papá lo están transfiriendo por su trabajo a Tokio así que aprovecho el tiempo que estaré aquí pero, la parte buena será que podré estar más cerca de mi querido chico estrella…..

_CONTINUARA….._

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO LO REPITO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ADIOS...**


	3. Yo encontraré tú amor otra vez

**hola a todas en este capitulo yo quiero mostrarles lo que yo pienso que todas pensamos jejejejeje... suena rraro pero cuando ustedes lo lean lo entenderan gracias abrazos **** Capítulo 3**

**Yo encontraré tú amor otra vez**

Hoy Yuri y Nicol están muy felices porque es el gran concierto del grupo Diamont el cual ellas admiran mucho, ya que estamos en Tokio sé que habrán muchos conciertos a los cuales yo querré ir.

Ya es las ocho en punto de la noche y harán su gran entrada, ahora que estoy aquí me encuentro con otra buena amiga, ahí está Rini, ella se acerca y me dice:

Hola como estás

Bien con quienes viniste

Con la torpe de serena

(serena) oye! , rey, lita, mina, amy

Yo con Yuri y Nicol.

Rini es una de mis mejores amigas ya que siempre cuando estábamos las dos pasando clases de defensa personal me apoyaba y me levantaba los ánimos. Desde que la conocí ya pasó un año así que ya tengo once años jejejejeje… lo más importante en nuestra amistad es que ella guarda mis secretos y yo los suyos, como que ella es una sailoor scaut , un día yo la vi transformándose y a serena también, en conclusión a todas. Ellas ya saben que yo sé su secreto; también ella me contó que conoce a un Pegaso, me dice que siempre le aconseja y está siempre con ella; al mismo tiempo me contó que serena es la neo reina y que ella por lo tanto es una princesa.

Al terminar el concierto todas nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas; al entrar a mi cama me pregunto si fuera una princesa, ¿qué princesa me gustaría ser? : Obviamente querría ser la princesa del mundo de las estrellas, ya que cuando me imagino a esa princesa pienso que ella usa su poder de dar luz a las personas para dar luz a una persona muy querida es decir que ella estime mucho.

Si algún día con mi sueño logro ser esa princesa espero dar luz a mis familiares amigos y a mi querido chico estrella; al mismo tiempo digo que si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con un Pegaso lo haría porque se nota que enserio que el Pegaso con el cual habla mi querida amiga la estima demasiado, yo quisiera tener un Pegaso así pero al mismo tiempo siento que ya lo tengo se llama kou yaten, sé que las chicas lo llaman príncipe como MINA jejejeje… pero para mí él es más como un Pegaso para mí, cuanto quisiera que él salga de todas las fotos que tengo de él para aconsejarme y hablar conmigo como buenos amigos.

Algún día encontraré tú amor mi querido príncipe sé que un día te conocí, hablé contigo, pude decirte mis alegrías y tristezas, sé que un día los dos pasamos hermosos momentos, sé que el momento en el que nos conocimos fue muy chistoso gracias a mí timidez y sobre todo sé que yo seré la mejor en todo para encontrar tú amor otra vez…..

**espero que les haya gustado, intenté ponerle un poquito de comedia no sé si se noto y además este capitulo lo hice muy soñador, aunque sé que esto es lo que sienten muchas chicas gracias adiooos nos leemos...**


	4. GEE GEE GEE

** hola otra vez a todas le estoy intentando poner un poco de risas a mi fic espero que les guste mucho en este capitulo estoy expresando algo que siento y que espero que todas comprendan**

**Capítulo 4**

**Gee gee gee gee gee**

Un reloj toca tic tac y digo:

Estoy tan nerviosa, no puedo dormir por ti en las noches, tonta por tu forma de ser, será esto real más real que un príncipe….

Me quede ciega eres tan brillante no no no no, tan brillante oh oh oh, tan lindo GEE GEE GEE GEE….

Al mismo tiempo no puedo creer que diga una estupidez pero no podré olvidarte, tú das media vuelta y te alejas, no quiero ver algo así, por favor no te vayas donde no te pueda ver, por favor no te vayas donde no pueda buscarte…

Muchas veces me pongo feliz y canto canciones felices y locas pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta y veo algo, ése algo es cuando él se está alejando de mí. Me volví muy amiga de Mina, Lita, ETC, ME SIENTO FELIZ POR ESO….

Me compré un disco con puros videos musicales de los THREE LIGHTS, ahora mismo estoy viendo ése disco y vi que Seiya sacó una canción con una solista, a y sí cuando lo miraron Rey y Mina se veían muy graciosas diciendo:

Están manoseando a nuestro Seiya

Esa bruja es más bruja que Esmeralda

En éste disco pude ver muchas cosas como que Yaten cuando canta tiene lágrimas en los ojos y en esos ojos se refleja la imágen de una persona, tan sólo ver la expresión que pone al cantar, la postura, todo, es obvio que las canciones que él canta no es simplemente para hacer felices a sus fans.

Cuando estoy con mis amigas no demuestro lo que en realidad siento ya que me dirían muchas cosas, en lugar de eso les doy con sus artistas favoritos como por ejemplo a quien le gusta que le gusta uno de sus artistas es a Mina, le digo siempre:

Oh mina la expresión de Seiya, oh mina no sabía que él se peinaba así, oh mina no sabía que él tenía una moto.

Al final ella siempre termina diciéndome:

Mina lo sabe tooooooodo…

No me imaginé a una persona más torpe que Serena, cuando una vez me puse a llorar por mi sueño ella vino y me dijo que yo podía cumplir mi sueño y le conté que yo escribía canciones basados en poemas escritas por poetas famosos y ella me pregunta ¿save bien o es un caramelo que está de moda? , ahí pude ver porque Rini dice que ella es tan torpe y tonta pero al mismo tiempo es muy graciosa.

No creo aún que mina y las chicas conozcan a Yaten , pero aun así prefiero no conocerlo hasta que por lo menos yo esté decidida y preparada para cumplir mi sueño…., así cada vez que lo veo empiezo a cantar GEE GEE GEE o sólo le cantare una hermosa balada transmitiéndole un mensaje…

**espero que les haya gustado mucho nos leemos quiero que me digan sus opiniones jejejeje abrazos.**


	5. I COULD FALL IN LOVE

aqui les traigo mi quinto capitulo bueno en este igual puse comedia y ademas puse algunas de las canciones que mas me identifica como DREAMING OF YOU DE SELENA QUINTANILLA Y STAR STAR DE SNSD GRACIAS POR LEERLO.

**Capítulo 5**

**i could fall in love**

Era un día de verano cuando yo fui al parque para comer unos ricos sándwiches junto a mis amigas Serena, Amy, Rey, Lita, Mina y Rini; al llegar la primera en pedir un sándwich fue Serena la glotona:

Yo primero quiero este el de…..y después este…también este jugo…y este sándwich a y este…. Así lo decía Serena hasta que interfirió Rini y dijo:

Como siempre la torpe y glotona de Serena pidiendo más de la cuenta como ella no va pagar…

Después como siempre sentí algo extraño, alguien se estaba acercando, pues no cabe duda sus admiradoras están empezando a hacer la tercera guerra mundial y sí es Darién, en realidad no sé porqué sentí una presencia extraña aquí si sólo fue Darién el que llegó.

Al final nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna; yo me subí con Mina realmente yo quería preguntarle algo dentro de la rueda de la fortuna y al final le pregunté:

Mina ¿qué se siente haber cumplido tus sueños y al final renunciar a ellos por un motivo? , porqué tú pudiste haber conocido a Yaten, Seiya y Taiky de la forma más fácil. Ella me respondió:

Cuando tienes una gran responsabilidad debes enfrentarla porque si la enfrentas significa que tú puedes cumplir tú sueño con toda facilidad aun así sea más lejano que el sol y las estrellas.

Me dejó pensando lo que ella me dijo, pero aunque me guste hablar de estrellas las palabras no me salen, me he frustrado ¿qué debo hacer?

Star, star, star, amor, amor como a una estrella, estoy enloqueciendo; al salir fuimos a comer pizza a pedido de Serena la glotona, pero esta vez ella pagará la pizza y la gran pregunta es ¿Serena tendrá dinero?...

Ya era las 7:00 PM y yo me tuve que ir me despedí de todas y me fui a mi casa, en el camino vi a una persona muy extraña que se paró frente a el auto donde yo estaba yendo, no era alguien normal así que salimos todos los que estábamos en el auto y de repente todos se desmayaron solo yo estaba despierta y le pregunte:

¿Quién es usted?, de repente me dijo:

Quiero ver tu hermoso sueño, 1 ,2, 3

Me dolía mucho el corazón en ese momento no quise cerrar mis ojos porque él ya estaba viendo mis sueños sin mi permiso, así que vi que vinieron las sailor scauts a salvarme hasta eso no sé qué pasó y cerré finalmente mis ojos; vi mi sueño y veía como sería todo si ya lo había cumplido, era como estar en un cuento de hadas y de repente me desperté y vi a un Pegaso muy hermoso, después de éso ya no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Desperté y sólo vi a Serena comiendo una pizza diciendo:

Sayumi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Después todas las chicas me llevaron a casa, me despedí de ellas y Rini me dijo:

Sayumi sueña con tu Pegaso.

Gracias.

Me entre a dormir, como siempre sola como mis padres siempre están de viaje…, al cerrar mis ojos noté que no podía dormir así que me levante de mi cama y fui a mi ventana, vi una estrella, le pedí a esa estrella que un día también aparezca mi Pegaso aunque ya sé que ya apareció pero esta vez que en verdad el venga a visitarme solo por un segundo, Yaten por favor ven a visitarme esta noche no sólo como una estrella sino también como un hermoso Pegaso.

Entre a mi cama y cerré los ojos los abrí otra vez y vi a un hermoso Pegaso al frente de mi cama no me salían las palabras solamente le cante:

Late at night when the world is sleeping, i stay up and think of you, and i wish on star, that somewher you are thinking of me too…..

HASTA MAÑANA…..

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_como les dije gracias por leerlo yo igual leo muchos de sus fics, nos leemos, muchos abrazos de parte de una buena amiga:_

_DENISSEKPOP_


	6. TARDE EN LA NOCHE CUANDO TODO EL MUNDO D

**un nuevo capitulo, realmente aqui Sayumi ya tiene 21 años y al parecer sigue con la idea de su pegaso, espero que les guste mucho.**

** Capítulo 6**

**Tarde cuando todo el mundo duerme**

Ya han pasado ocho años desde que conozco a mis queridas amigas, aún recuerdo el día en el que empecé a cantar y ahora estoy feliz pero… aún estoy contenta de tener amigas pero no mi felicidad completa, sé que todo lo que tengo lo tiene una princesa, el dinero aparece en todo lado, pero no lo que quiero; ahora iniciará una nueva etapa para todos especialmente para mí…

Hoy hay una fiesta exclusiva para puros artistas del J-POP donde también estarán las tres estrellas Yaten, Seiya, Taiky; estoy muy feliz por eso ya que también aquí vendrán a arreglarme mis amigas Serena, Amy, Rey, lita, y también Mina ella se convirtió en una estrella mucho antes que yo, Rini se fue al futuro, siempre nos manda cartas con Setsuna igualmente una muy buena amiga.

Al llegar las chicas a mi famosa mansión todas se sorprendieron y me dijeron:

Sayumi creciste mucho que te pasó aunque ahora creo que ni los postes te pasan. Me dijo lita

Eso no es tan grave no soy muy alta solamente son los tacos tú siempre serás la más alta entre todas

Pero lo mismo no pude decirle a Serena ya que ella es una micro persona, por eso es que me río mucho y me pregunto: ¿algún día ella será la Neo reina?

Al final todas las chicas nos arreglaron, realmente no puedo creer que por fin estoy con el vestido exacto para conocer a mi hermoso Pegaso; al llegar todos los artistas teníamos que cantar una canción así que elegí una canción de una artista que admiré desde que era pequeña y que lamentablemente no se encuentra presente en el mundo pero sí en nuestros corazones llamada Selena Quintanilla, cantare su última canción en ingles llamada Dreaming of you.

Al llegar a la fiesta había una alfombre roja y yo decía que este era un cuento hecho realidad hasta que… sentí que una rosa me clavo en el corazón cuando Mina dio la noticia de que estaba con Yaten, en ese instante quise salir llorando y me fui al baño a llorar cuando todas mis amigas vinieron, especialmente Serena que sabía mi sueño entero me dijo:

Estás lastimada verdad. Serena me dio un abrazo muy maternal y le dije:

Solamente siento una espina que me está terminando de clavar, gracias a todas por estar conmigo en este momento, ahora voy a salir y dar la cara porque si no sé qué dirán cosas de mí que no son reales gracias….

Salí y Amy me dio un pañuelo y me dijo:

Si necesitas un hombro donde llorar aquí estamos nosotras, al cual respondí no se preocupen por mí, preocúpense por Mina ahora ella está con una persona muy especial.

No importa si a mí me hacen daño de todos modos yo prefiero tener a una amiga que a un chico, no hay que desesperarse por nadie especialmente si es por un chico que ni siquiera conoces.

Al terminar la fiesta actué como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente me fui y se me rompió el taco, me dio mucha risa y dije que suerte porque no hay ninguna cámara por aquí de repente aparece un chico y me dice que es mi nuevo mayordomo, después lo recordé y dije

Yo lo conocí este es el tipito que me dijo que no podía comprarme ni una revista de Yaten sin que le de mi identificación ni que no me conociera ashhhhh que enojo.

Así que llame a mi padre y vi que mi padre vino con el hasta la fiesta solamente para decirme que él será mi nuevo mayordomo que me cuidara y me vigilara para que no me hagan daño; mi pregunta es porque lo contrato si él sabía que no me quiso vender mi revista por una razón tonta, bueno aun sea así es el inicio de una nueva guerra contra un mayordomo.

Al llegar a mi habitación lo único que pude ver es la foto de mi Pegaso Yaten y prendí la tele y pude ver a Mina disfrutando de la fiesta con su novio, MI QUERIDA ESTRELLA INALCANSABLE YATEN no importa esto se pasará y al fin se pasó fácilmente solo espero que no haya ninguna sorpresa más que me una con mi príncipe.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

**_espero que les haya gustado mucho ahora parece que se está poniendo un poco mas dificil lo de yaten, espero que a ninguna chica le pase algo asi en la vida real, vivan felices , feliz navidad y año nuevoooooo..._**


	7. mi corazon no actua como quiero

Capítulo 7

Mi corazón no actúa como quiero

No conozco realmente el amor, no sabía que vendría a mí así, mi corazón no actúa como quiere, frente a mi amor, si hubiera sabido que fuera así, no habría empezado en un principio, como una tonta me arrepiento, cuando ya es muy tarde…

Cuando escribo canciones lo primero que hago es fijarme en la situación en la que me encuentro, estoy feliz aunque no haya podido dormir solo espero que hoy no me sorprenda nada extraño; de repente escucho el sonido de mi celular, me pregunto si contesto o no y veo y es mi representante hay tengo que responder:

Hola

Buenos días señorita Sayumi, hoy hemos tenido una nueva oferta en donde ganarían la empresa y tú.

Bueno hablamos en la cafetería de siempre a las once está bien. Le respondí haciendo gestos raros al momento de hablar.

En cuanto termine de hablar por el celular recibí otra llamada era Rey y me preguntó:

¡¿es verdad que harás un especial con Yaten en el programa wrg?!

Primero Rey dime que es eso

Es un programa de matrimonios falsos está en la página de tu club oficial de fans.

En ese momento entendí lo que me quería decir mi representante y salí corriendo de mi cuarto donde justamente me tropecé por culpa de mi torpe mayordomo hussssh en serio que te pasa!

No importa no me voy a ruborizar por algo así hay y le grite:

Oye tu no sé ni cómo te llamas así que te llamare torpe, pensándolo bien Serena es la torpe entonces tu eres idiotaaaaaaaaaaaa. Después me respondió:

Señorita no fue mi intención y mi nombre es… lo siento.

En ese momento fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y me pregunte como me dijo que se llamaba, después llame a mi representante y le dije que quería verla ahora y me dijo que sí. Llegue a la cafetería pero en el camino nadie me dejaba en paz, me mandaban mensajes especialmente Serena diciéndome: con que te casaras con Yaten por dos meses no…, le pregunte a mi representante que significaba eso porque todos me decían eso, me respondió:

Recuerdas cuando entraste a la empresa y que dijiste en la entrevista. Yo le respondí con los ojos bañados en agua:

Lo recuerdo dije que en mi sueño estaba una persona especial, habían muchas como mi familia que amo mucho pero también había alguien especial a quien yo quería demostrar que cumplí mi sueño. Y entonces ella me contesto con una mirada muy seria:

Ahora tú no quieres demostrar a esa persona que tú pudiste y que ahora tú estás aquí por ella. Me dijo con una mirada fría y le respondí:

Esa persona era Yaten pero ahora ya no veo el sentido, pero al mismo tiempo quiero demostrar a todos que yo ya pude, ¡aceptare esa oferta, llama y confirma mi asistencia en el programa!

Salí de la cafetería y llamé a Serena para decirle que llame a las chicas y que nos reunamos en mi casa incluyendo a Mina aunque tal vez me duela mucho su presencia en ese instante. Al llegar a casa todas estaban ahí paradas preguntándome si enserio estaría presente en el programa cuando les dije que sí, minutos más tarde todas las puertas de mi gran mansión estaban repletas de fans enfurecidas, obviamente esas fans eran las fans de Yaten, actualmente mis anti fans; Rey me adelanto más o menos en qué consistía ese programa así que me dijo:

Primero los creadores del programa decidirán si se grabara el primer episodio del programa en tú casa o en la de Yaten, aunque en esta ocasión yo creo que será en tu casa, además para que no te sientas muy sola tendrás que estar con un grupo de amigas en la casa, obviamente nosotras; como aun tú y Yaten aún no se conocen el tendrá que adivinar quién será su futura novia por dos largos meses, y al final de la noche el ya sabrá quién será su novia, como tu perteneces al grupo Morning Musume, estarán todas las integrantes y eso es lo que hará más difícil reconocer a su novia jejejejeje.

Yo pensaba que él ya sabía que yo sería su novia. Le dije con una expresión de que programa más loco.

Es que solo pusieron que una de las integrantes estaría como su novia, no dijeron exactamente quién, pero vimos que tú tienes mayores posibilidades, además tú representante ya te lo confirmo, y la empresa también, incluso ya te dijeron todos los datos. Y ahí interfirió Mina con una cara de sorpresa y dijo:

Solo Yaten es quien no sabe nada no te preocupes yo estaré bien, solo tú preocúpate en qué le dirás el momento en el que lo conozcas. Al final yo le dije gracias…

Por fin llego el día en el que lo conoceré, espero que le caiga bien y no piense nada malo de mí….

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	8. ESTO NO ES AmOR

aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo gracias por leerlos abrazos

** Capítulo 8 **

**Esto no es amor**

Ya es hora ya llegara Yaten, me salen lágrimas de los ojos porque por fin veré a mi príncipe, de repente alguien toca la puerta, es Min jee una de las integrantes de mi grupo de cantantes del J-pop y me dice:

Sayumi, Yaten ya llegará, deberías bajar para ver como lo recibiremos todas ok.

Está bien enseguida bajo.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL AUTO DE YATEN…_

Mmm… aquí hay un sobre a ver que dice. Dijo Yaten con la duda de quién será su novia por dos largos meses.

Aquí dice que mi novia es buena cocinando, además le gusta mucho las frutas pero no los deportes, es una cantante muy famosa dentro de Corea, Japón y muchos países más…

De repente suena el celular de Yaten, quien lo llama es Seiya, así que él contesta:

Por qué no contestabas tu celular nos tenías muy preocupados a todos. Dijo Seiya con un gesto chistoso.

Tú por qué me dices eso si sabes que yo estoy yendo a la gran mansión donde viviré dos meses…

Ya lo sabía, solo que Tayki quería decirlo, ya que desde ahora una persona siempre te dirá eso…

No molesten ustedes sabían que yo no quería el programa, simplemente ustedes aceptaron sin mi consentimiento…, a y sí Serena me dijo que ustedes cuidaran bien a luna, como yo no estaré estos dos meses…

Ok pero no te esponjes.

Hablamos más tarde chau.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE SAYUMI…_

No sé qué será apropiado, me estoy mareando más y más, siento que tener un ejército de mucamas es incómodo para estas ocasiones, bajaré así. Qué bueno llegaron Serena y las demás, ayúdenme por favor…

Ahora o nunca es la hora de bajar, cuando bajé todas dijeron llegó Yaten y todas empezaron a gritar, menos yo, más bien me escondí en las gradas; todas dijeron quién irá a recibirlo, entonces todas dijeron la novia, pero como vieron que yo estaba escondida le dijeron a Min Jee que vaya a recibirlo, entonces llegó lo vi por primera vez y como siempre hicimos nuestro gran saludo que era:

Hola Yaten nosotras somos Morning Musume. En ese momento yo no pude hablar nada cuando todas gritaban y le decían te admiramos mucho gracias por venir...

Y Yaten viste nuestro nuevo álbum

No

Es Gee Gee mira vamos a cantarlo…

En ese momento me pareció que lo estaban espantando pero yo estaba muy feliz; después cada una tenía que mostrar una cosa que ella aprecie y que le guste, que la identifique, entonces yo empecé y dije:

- Estas son las tres muñecas Sayumi, representan mucho de mí especialmente el tiempo en el que me esforcé por cumplir mi sueño. Le dije haciendo una gran y tímida sonrisa, mientras tanto él puso una cara de no me interesa y dijo:

- sólo eso veamos que tiene Min Jee. Cuando dijo eso sonó como si viera más a Min jee como su futura novia que a mí, entonces esperé a que Min jee repondiera, y como ella es más abierta que yo lo expresó todo y dijo:

- bueno pues éste es mi gatito se llama Hug, este gatito me lo regalaron cuando era muy pequeña y mis padres viajaban mucho, así que para que no me sienta sola me lo compraron. Cuando dio una mejor explicación que la mía me sentí mal porque también él se sorprendió y mostro una gran sonrisa, y no solo eso sino también le respondió:

- realmente tú eres una persona muy buena se nota en tu mirada, espero que cuando me muestren a mi novia tu salgas de una habitación diciéndome que sí soy tu novia. En ese momento aun peor realmente dije en ese momento iré un segundo a la cocina, iré a hacer ensalada de fruta, a todas les pareció extraño porque yo tengo miles de chef aquí así que por qué tendría que ir yo a la cocina y hacer una ensalada de frutas…

Cuando estaba en la cocina empecé a llorar porque dije que yo no soy la novia que el espera, pero al terminar la ensalada dije que él le tiene mucha debilidad a los gatos como a luna así que otra vez me puse feliz… y salí gritando ya está la ensalada.

Comimos todas, todas porque Yaten como si tuviera algo en contra mía no quiso comer; y entonces ya se aproximaba la noche y el siguiente reto era la mirada en los ojos que hiba a ayudar mucho a Yaten para reconocer a su futura novia, así que empecé yo, lo miré fijamente y me puse nerviosa porque en la carta que le habían enviado a Yaten también decía que yo era fan suya desde muy pequeña, así que pestañé y él me dijo definitivamente tú no eres mi novia… y salí para irme directamente a mi cuarto.

Ya era las siete de la noche y me dijeron que bajara porque él hiba a decir su opinión sobre cada una, entonces dije:

Él de seguro que me dirá algún insulto o algo así.

Pero cuando nos dijo su opinión sobre todas inicio conmigo y me dijo:

Sayumi ahora comprendo por qué eres la líder, tú eres la más madura. En ese momento empecé a dar vueltas en el piso

Excepto por tu forma de dar vueltas por el piso, pero realmente a ti te dieron una gran responsabilidad y lo estás haciendo bien así que te felicito.

Le dije sólo un gracias y me sentía feliz por eso; así pasaron las horas y dijeron ahora si es la hora de que conozcas a tú novia, todas subimos a mi cuarto, ahí estaban Serena, Amy, Lita y Rey para arreglarme, obviamente no está Mina, se fue de viaje; me pusieron una corona y baje, ahí estaba mi PRINCIPE, PEGASO, me sentí feliz, entonces todas gritamos ya está lista y las chicas contaron 1, 2, 3 FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, mentira dijeron tú novia realmente está muy bonita abre tus ojos…

El abrió sus lindos ojos y se mató de la risa porque él estaba 100 % seguro que Min Jee hiba a estar ahí cuando él abriera sus ojos, pero no fui yo y ahí nos dejaron…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_si notaron mina no esta porque se fue de viaje un dia antes de que yaten conociera a su futura novia, en el momento en el que sayumi sufria abajo para que le haga caso yaten Serena, lita, rey, amy estaban disfrutando de la nueva cancion de TVXQ lamado MIROTIC_


	9. LOVE SONG

Capítulo 9

Love song

Hoy es un nuevo día en el programa nos dijeron que debemos tener nuestra primera cita, me pregunto sólo si Yaten ya sabe dónde iremos, pero yo ya tengo en mente un lugar donde ir, mejor llamaré a Yaten a ver qué me dice:

Hola Yaten como estás, ya te dijeron que debíamos buscar un lugar donde será nuestra primera cita. Como siempre le dije eso haciendo gestos raros de felicidad.

Sí, ya me lo dijeron, si estamos en la misma casa, por qué no subiste a decírmelo. Me dijo con todas las malas vibras que en el mundo existen.

Es que me dio un poco de flojera aguda jejeje, pero yo ya tengo un lugar.

A ya hablamos después.

Y no quedaban dudas colgó el celular sin que ni siquiera le dijera donde era, pero eso ya es normal de Yaten igual, yo prepararé una rica ensalada de frutas, jajajajaja. Después de esto sé que porfin me llevaré bien con él, ahora mejor voy porque Yaten va manejar el carro y no puedo llegar tarde.

Ya estamos en el auto, mm… le diré algo:

Yaten, sabías que para el siguiente álbum de mi grupo yo compuse una canción. Sólo eso le dije con una gran sonrisita.

A sí. No mostraba ningún interés en saber cómo era mi canción, así que yo misma di la iniciativa y dije:

Mira inicia así :

Quiero soñar contigo para siempre…

Siguiendo la feliz brisa, bajo el brillante cielo que me ciega

Hermosas melodías y aire fresco, llenan el camino que recorro junto a ti…

¿Recuerdas? Esos momentos incómodos y extraños cuando nos conocimos…

Te agradezco por cuidarme silenciosamente, cuando tenía dudas y era inmadura…

Y aquí viene el coro:

Mi cansado corazón late una vez más

Mi débil corazón ha encontrado la luz otra vez…

Quiero tomar tu mano y caminar así para siempre

Junto a la persona que amo en un mundo hecho para los dos…

Aún no acabé la canción pero creo que me está quedando bien, por cierto no quieres ensalada de frutas.

No…

A mira allá está el lugar donde tenemos que ir, ya llegamos

Si, si claro. No mostraba ni el mínimo interés

Hay un muy hermoso clima. En realidad estaba lloviendo pero igual.

A Yaten mira hay una feria de pescados…, siempre iba a estas ferias cuando era niña… mira además podemos ir a pescar pescados, vamos…

Un muy buen rato estuvimos esperando a que Yaten pescara un pescado, jeje…, hasta que por fin pesco uno y después fuimos a cocinarlo y después lo comimos tranquilamente; al final vimos que había un bonito juego donde tenían que entrar sólo hombres, ellos tenían que meterse al agua y levantar todos los peces que puedan, así que le dije a Yaten que entre y bueno por pura suerte me dijo que sí. Al entrar él ni siquiera quería tocar el agua, por duras penas estaban ahí sus fans apoyándolo, pude ver que sus fans se encuentran siempre donde él está; después por fin se metió al agua pero tarde y no pudo atrapar ni un solo pez. Cuando lo acompañé a que se secara y meta sus pies al agua caliente porque estaba en agua fría, entonces me di cuenta que cada vez que estaba con él en un lugar me decepcionaba más y más su actitud porque yo pensé que él era diferente, me estaban por salir lágrimas de los ojos, no sé si Yaten se dio cuenta que me estaban por salir las lágrimas, pero él salió corriendo porque había otra ronda más en el juego, obviamente no era obligatorio que los anteriores concursantes entraran de nuevo, en ese momento me sentí culpable porque tal vez pedí demasiado ya estaba llorando, salí y vi a Yaten lo tuve que apoyar aunque no quisiera, cuando por fin atrapó uno y los dos nos pusimos muy felices, no los comimos y desde ahí por lo menos creo que los dos aprendimos una gran lección, no debemos forzar las cosas si en realidad no las queremos hacer con felicidad.

Pasó así una semana muy larga llena de tristezas, al salir de mi casa un día lunes me llamaron del programa WRG y me dijeron que como era mi cumpleaños tenía que pedirle a Yaten que haga algo por mi cumpleaños, me puse feliz porque ya tenía en mente algo, quería que toque por primera vez una canción en el piano sólo para mí; como siempre mi mayordomo tonto haciendo las cosas de una forma muy especial y chistosa pero aun así no me cae, me encontré con las chicas en la calle, Serena me dijo que ya tenía un regalo para mí , en realidad cuando ella dice que ya tiene un regalo para mí significa que nunca me lo va dar pero en cambio Lita cocino algo muy rico para mí, Rey me dio amuletos para la buena suerte y Amy un libro con las mejores técnicas para aprender a desarrollar aún más mi diafragma aunque ya no sé cuánto más tenía que crecer mi diafragma; después digo y Mina, no tenía que volver ella para mi cumpleaños, después las chicas me respondieron sí:

Mina volvió hoy, Yaten no te lo dijo, él tenía que ir a recogerla. Todas las chicas me dijeron eso en coro, aunque por eso creo que ni siquiera me llamó y me dijo feliz cumpleaños.

Después dijimos que no pasaría nada, pero de repente se aparece Seiya muy extrañamente y quería hablar con Serena, pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué Seiya se lleva a Serena para decirle algo?

Al ir a casa me llamo Yaten y me dijo que él vendría a casa, además que como hoy va haber una fiesta en mi gran mansión entonces él vendría sólo en la noche, bueno pues hoy supuestamente él tenía que cocinar para mí y estar junto a mí pero al parecer sólo vendrá en la noche.

Ya era nueve de la noche y no llegaba, todos mi invitados llegaron menos él, pero yo no perdía las esperanzas él hiba a llegar con o sin Mina; ya era once y media de la noche y no llegó nunca, espere, espere y nunca llegó, bueno pues me voy a dormir otra vez, esta vez voy a componer una canción en el piano, aunque él no haya tocado ni cantado una canción para mí, yo voy a tocar una canción para él va iniciar así:

Aunque esto sólo duela un poco, las lágrimas caen

Mi corazón grita…

Cuando estoy junto a ti o a tú lado…

Eres todo mi mundo…

Te deseo sólo a ti…

Pero no puedo ni siquiera respirar cuando estoy frente a ti…

Como si tú no fueras mi destino…

Como si esto solo fuera un breve momento…

A tú lado, él que me ha dejado ir tan fácilmente…

Me acerco a ti paso a paso

Aunque no pueda moverme en absoluto…

Me haces buscarte, me haces llorar…

Como una tonta, como una niña…

Preferiría tomar todo en broma…

Cada vez que me acerco a ti mucho más miedo me da…

Aun así este amor no va parar…

Al día siguiente hice el desayuno, como Yaten no estuvo aquí no quiero hacer problemas, más bien demostrar que yo no estoy molesta, pero Yaten no baja de cuarto que tal si le paso algo, mandé a mi torpe mayordomo idiota para que vaya a ver si él está ahí; él bajo y me dijo que no estaba, en ése momento lo pensé bien y dije tal vez él me está mintiendo, mejor voy a fijarme yo misma; subí y no estaba nadie, ese instante como las chicas se habían quedado a dormir esta noche me miraron y vieron que yo me fui corriendo a mi habitación llorando, alisté mis maletas y decidí irme de viaje, también renunciar al grupo, pero me dijeron que no, que por lo menos debía decirle a Yaten lo mal que me sentía por arruinarme mi cumpleaños y como dice Rey hacerme sentir que soy una BASUUUUUUUURAAAAA…, no importa me quedare por lo menos hasta mañana que se me pase un rato, pero aun así sólo lo que estaba haciendo era llorar y cantar, creo que compuse cuarenta canciones de las cuales veinte tenían sentido y otras veinte no, aunque me cueste aceptarlo debo terminar con esto, se nota que ni siquiera me soportaba Yaten un mes, pero aun así ya estoy harta lo siento si estoy haciendo algo mal pero si ya cumplí todos mis sueños, y el único que me faltaba era mi Pegaso, que más tendría yo que hacer aquí lo siento mucho me voy a quedar pero solamente un día más de eso no…


	10. TE AMO, PERDON

**Capítulo 10**

**Te amo, perdón**

Llegó la noche, seguía encerrada en mi cuarto esperando una respuesta de todos, mientras obviamente los medios de comunicación inventaban cosas muy tontas por los cuales yo supuestamente querido salir del grupo en el cual estoy, pues cuando no eres solista y entras a una empresa debes aceptar todas sus condiciones, cada hora pasaba y pasaba mientras aún Yaten no estaba aquí donde yo estaba esperando a que por lo menos me diga porque él no vino todo el día, aunque yo ya sabía dónde estaba.

No tardó en llegar la mañana pues vi a Serena, Rey, Amy y Lita tratando de convencer a Yaten que prepare el desayuno, pues entonces dijeron que Lita va preparar el desayuno, pues entonces cuando entre a la cocina estaban todas y Yaten, pues todas me dijeron mira Yaten preparó el desayuno, disimule y dije gracias. No cabían más dudas tal vez Yaten ya no me odiaba a muerte como antes, por eso por lo menos él me hablaba más cuando salíamos a pasear; ya era el último día del segundo mes y teníamos que hacer una sesión de fotos, yo tenía que elegir un vestido de novia y Yaten un terno muy bonito para sacarnos varias fotos que, bueno yo las conservaré como un bonito recuerdo, espero que por lo menos hoy nos vaya bien, y también vendrán las chicas vestidas de damas de la novia para ayudarme a escoger un bonito vestido, y si por las dudas no me separe de mi grupo sentí que hiba a ser demasiado egoísta de mi parte porque hiba a dañar mucho a nuestros fans. ODIO A LOS LÍDERES QUE ABANDONAN A SU GRUPO POR TEMAS PERSONALES…

Al llegar las chicas ya estaban ahí aunque Yaten no había llegado aún, pero creo que va llegar después porque le dije que me dé tiempo él no me podía ver, por esa parte estoy feliz porque por fin usaré mi primer vestido de novia. En el momento en el cual me cambié no sabía si salir o no porque sentí la presencia de Yaten en algún lado; cuando salí otra vez no me dio importancia alguna sólo que cuando tuvimos que sacarnos las fotos y me tenía que mirar los ojos no podía, entonces decidimos sacarnos fotos en poses chistosas para que él no se sonroje. Ya era noche así que me fui a mi casa con todas las fotos, al entrar a mi cuarto, me di de cuenta que paso todo rápido, incluso me duele que ya no me importara más Yaten, después de esto tendré que irme a Francia, tendremos un tour por todo el mundo con mi grupo, por lo menos hasta que saquemos el siguiente álbum ya se habrá pasado un año y sin darme cuenta lo pienso y digo que llore mucho para dame cuenta de que esto no duraría para siepre, tan solo mañana tomaremos el primer vuelo a París…

Mientras tanto Yaten, Seiya y Tayqui tuvieron una reunión muy importante en esta reunión hablarían de su princesa y por qué ella aún no había recibido su mensaje. En mi cuarto sólo prendí mi tele por un momento y vi que Yaten y Mina habían roto, yo no me puse feliz porque de todos modos ella era mi amiga; al día siguiente me di cuenta que al subir a ese avión primero dejaría a mis amigas, después me despediría de Yaten para poder madurar más, de todos modos soy una chica muy admirada por ser la mejor empresaria mujer y muy admirada por también tener la voz más hermosa de Japón y muchas cosas más pero igual tenía que olvidar a mi Pegaso, mi príncipe y todo para poder cumplir absolutamente todos mis sueños, recién tengo veintiuno y ya estoy completamente feliz por haber cumplido la mayoría de mis sueños y justo los más importantes; después de tanto pensar salí de mi cuarto a tomar desayuno y me crucé nuevamente con mi tonto mayordomo, al final él era lo único que hiba a llevar a parte de mi ejercito de mayordomos y mucamas, yo le dije me olvide de sólo una cosa, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

Kim Junsu

Me asuste porque después le dije que:

Tú no eres un integrante de TVXQ

Si

Pero tu Junsu tienes mucha fama y dinero porque vienes a trabajar aquí

Tenía que probar algo nuevo teniendo dos trabajos jejeje…

Mis amigas me matan si se enteran que tu estas trabajando en mi casa y que de paso tu viajes conmigo, ustedes también se presentaran en los premios de Singapur no

Si

Me matan, con que canción se presentaran

MIROTIC

NOOOOOOO ME MATAN Y BAILAN SOBRE MI TUMBA, no quiero ni imaginarme que me dirá Rey…

Hasta eso ya era hora y no tuve tiempo ni de tomar mi desayuno, me fui a vestir rápido y fui a tomar mi avión. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, mis amigas vinieron a despedirse de mí, sólo Mina no vino y no sé por qué pero sólo les dije:

Adiós

Todas me respondieron que te vaya muy bien Sayumi cuídate mucho y sobre todo sigue siendo como eres; estaba en las gradas para subir al avión y tan sólo me di vuelta y dije por lo menos tengo un recuerdo de ustedes queridas amigas, también tengo un recuerdo de mi Pegaso y espero que un día yo también pueda verlo un todos los días como lo hace Rini por favor no me olviden.

Así llegué a París y todos los días pasaban de concierto en concierto, de tour en tour, de repente un día todas me dijeron que cambiara de estilo, que desde ahora híbamos a crear un nuevo estilo, bueno pues me llevaron a una peluquería y en el espejo lo primero que vi es a una chica medio infantil, no de ése infantil que hablan las chicas rebeldes y malas sino infantil a seguir creyendo que en algún lugar aún existen los príncipes, me di cuenta que sólo en el mundo en el que vive Rini es donde existe un Pegaso en cambio que yo vivo en un mundo que tal vez si me corresponde a mí y nada cambiaría, eso no lo quise aceptar desde que era una niña y verdaderamente es así, tal vez fue que quise ver algo que solamente yo lo veía.

Me vi a mí misma una chica con el cabello rizado y largo, color celeste, vi a una chica con los ojos grandes como los de un anime y de color morado, yo no soy muy alta y es por eso que cuando me visto uso tacos muy altos, lo único que no quiero cambiar es mi elegancia; entonces de repente vi mi cabello que se estaba volviendo rubio y lacio con rayos pequeños negros que hacían que mis ojos se vieran aún más grandes aunque yo no quisiera pero veía que mi cabello se estaba volviendo muy lindo al igual que hacía que mi rostro se viera más bonito y que lo especial en mí sean mis ojos.

Después me explico cómo peinar mi cabello y entonces me dijo te recoges como una media cola en tú cabello y puedes hacerte una cola entera si quieres o como quieras, pero sentí que con éste peinado y la forma de vestir que me dijeron que esté me quedaba muy bien…

Al finalizar fuimos a comer con mi grupo pizza como es tradición y dijeron que el cantante Yaten había compuesto una canción es ésta, realmente al escucharla sentí otra vez un sentimiento raro pero dije no esto solo lo sienten las personas que no superan su realidad, pues es así:

Intentando llamarte suavemente…

Cierro mis ojos y soy capaz de verte…

¿Puedes oír, puedes sentir o no?

Después de tenerte no quiero perderlo como un tonto…

Durante cada aliento, estoy esperando poder encontrarte…

Se convirtió en un hábito, no puedo cambiarlo…

Te amo aunque me hieras siempre como ahora…

Te amo aunque continuamente quiera borrar este sentimiento…

Tú ausencia, hoy se ha convertido en copos de nieve cayendo del cielo…, quiero estar a tu lado

¿Puedes oír, puedes sentirlo?

Una vez más vuelve a mi lado de esta forma…

Así era la canción aunque no me sepa la letra de memoria, sólo déjenme decir que hay algo que me sorprendió mucho, Yaten, Seiya y Tayqui se hicieron cortar el cabello, no me acostumbro verlos así porque todos están raros, incluso Yaten está sonriendo más de lo común;

Al ir a mi casa lo único que vi es la ventana de mi auto, veía las calles, pero sobre todo veía la cara de Jae Jong que estaba a mi lado, me asusta mucho ya que todos estábamos yendo a una misma casa incluyendo a MISS A, CNBLUE, etc. Ya que Jun su de TVXQ estaba trabajando como mi mayordomo me daba lo mismo pero ver a Jae jong, Changmin, Yoo choon y Yunho en la casa dónde yo estaba era raro pero aun así sentí todavía un mensaje que venía desde las canciones de Yaten hacia mí, entré a mi cuarto y después de estar un largo rato viendo mi foto por primera vez cantando me acerqué a mi ventana y nuevamente imaginé a mi príncipe que se convertía en un hermoso Pegaso y yo vestida con un hermoso vestido bailando el vals con mi príncipe feliz y no llorando como lo estoy haciendo ahora por darme cuenta que todo no es realidad, pues ahora sólo puedo decir que estoy mil veces dormida en mi mente porque no quiero despertar a mi realidad suena raro pero ustedes no se imaginan algo así…


	11. PERDERÉ MI CORAZÓN

estos son los ultimos capitulos del fic espero que igual les guste abrazos

**Capítulo 11**

**Perderé mi corazón**

Sigue el día pasando no tengo ni idea de lo que me está pasando cada vez más me siente más triste y sola, si tan solo no fuera completamente una idea tan loca volver y preguntarle qué pasó a Mina; saldré de mi cuarto hace tanto tiempo que no tenía este dolor, no solo estoy lastimada sentimentalmente, sino también creo que me volvió la enfermedad que tenía en mis riñones.

En cuanto salí de mi cuarto me mareé y me desmayé en la puerta de mi habitación; me desperté en la cama de un hospital dónde sólo estaba Jun su y el medico que me estaba atendiendo, me levanté de la cama e inmediatamente le dije al doctor que me estaba pasando, me dijo que yo debería quedarme por lo menos un día en el hospital, y también que ya estaba grave de los riñones nuevamente, no pensé que esa enfermedad vendría otra vez porque desapareció cuando era niña; la noticia apareció en todos los medios de comunicación, pero después a las integrantes de mi grupo, a mis amigas Serena, etc. Les contaron otra cosa, les contaron que yo ya estaba sana por lo tanto las integrantes de mi grupo dieron la noticia a los medios de comunicación y dijeron que no pasaba nada nosotras ya íbamos a publicar nuestro nuevo álbum y que los fans no se preocupen. Jun su se quedaba a dormir siempre en las noches para cuidarme, aun sabiendo que yo tengo guardaespaldas, lo raro es que siempre en las mañanas Jae jong venía con un rico desayuno para mí, me pregunto si estaría aquí Lita que me diría ya que ella es muy fan de Jae jong pero aun así aunque haya salido del hospital seguía deprimida, así que Jun su me dijo que salgamos un rato al parque, pero porque salir si estaba nevando, sin embargo acepté salir.

En la calle solo veía cámaras que nos seguían a todo lado como cuando fuimos a comer y estaban todas las fans de Jun su con su mirada que me decía si lo tocas te cortamos las manos y te momificamos jajaja… y si se veían con risa de brujas.

Llegó la noche rápidamente y no sólo llegó la noche también la canción de nuestro nuevo álbum llamada We wer in love, supuestamente para esa canción nosotras teníamos que hacer un mini drama y sí lo haremos pero al año que sigue, porque cada una cambiará su estilo; esta canción me hace llorar mucho, es así:

Nos solíamos amar, por favor no me hagas llorar…

Para mí solamente eres tú…

Aún si cierro mis ojos puedo verte,

Aún si tapo mis oídos puedo escucharte…

Por favor no me abandones…

Eres la persona a quien más amo, la persona que trajo luz a mi oscura vida…

Los días van pasando uno tras otro, y cada vez son más largos…

Aun si canto esta canción…

Pues solamente caían lágrimas, nada más que eso; Jun su con una expresión de no llores empezó a hacer canciones tontas como:

Cuando la luna se pone rregrandota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón…

En ese momento sólo pensé algo y era tonto como se te ocurre confundirme más cuando ya te había olvidado, no sé por qué lo grité,

Jun su me dijo que estaba gritando como una loca y que tal vez ya estaba un poco chiflada; le respondí gracias tú no tienes por qué aguantar mis berrinches sin sentido; nos fuimos a la casa dónde estábamos todos atrapados, cuando veo a mí representante y me ofreció un contrato de sólo un mes exclusivamente para ser la modelo estrella de una marca muy importante de ropa, pero al mismo tiempo cuando lo pensé bien dije las modelos se vuelven muy creídas, pero también se vuelven serias, y sin más pensamientos e ideas le dije que sí.

Así se fueron cinco meses por lo cual yo estaba muy feliz incluso ya me olvidé de mis problemas, pero lo que no se me olvida son los sueños que tengo como por ejemplo sueño con tres personas que en medio de una canción me transmiten algo y por supuesto creo que es lo de Yaten por eso digo que estos sueños aunque no parezcan ser estas tres personas Yaten, Seiya y Tayqui, igualmente me siento tranquila. Respecto a todas esas cosas que antes me afectaban como porqué Yaten y Mina terminaron ya no me interesa aunque me llegue un poco la curiosidad y pienso que si Yaten cuando vuelva me mostrara una sonrisa o me preguntara si me fue bien entonces yo no le haría caso y de seguro yo no le respondería y me iría fríamente como él lo hacía.

Pasó un año sin saber nada de mis queridas amigas lo que sí Rini ya había regresado; mi estilo fue cambiando más y más yo digo que ahora me parezco más a la fría Kang Hyena del dorama que salió en 2009; lo que sí le dije adiós a mi cabello largo, adiós a los maquillajes de colores, adiós a los jeans, adiós a mis tacos de sólo ocho centímetros y sobre todo adiós a las sonrisas y a los chistes que hacía todo el día, más bien creo que cumplí una más de mis metas, me convertí en una perfecta líder en todo. Ahora sólo iré a mi casa a ver cómo están todos en mi ausencia. Al llegar a mí casa subí las gradas normalmente de mi gran mansión junto a Jun su y me encontré con algo, me encontré con Yaten el tonto que justo vio el momento exacto para decirme como ha sido tú año por lo cual yo respondí cómo crees que fue; estoy segura que si hubieran sido las cosas diferentes como si él se hubiera ido de viaje y no yo, él hubiera regresado y yo le habría preguntado lo mismo tal vez él me diría algo peor, pero lo que faltaba se le ocurre hacer una gran sonrisita por la cual todas las chicas se derriten pero no le tome atención y me fui caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al final cuando ya estaba por entrar a la sala central le pregunté a Jun su si él también habría visto su gran sonrisita o yo me la imaginé, y me respondió que sí lo vio, que extraño…

Yo no quiero saber que está pasando ni que va pasar, sólo cuando entré mis amigas estaban ahí y también Rini que ya volvió del futuro, mi cabello estaba tan corto que nadie me reconoció y como siempre Amy la más inteligente del grupo pudo verme y gritó Sayumi ya llegó, todas vinieron a abrazarme y sólo les dije gracias, como siempre Mina no estaba ahí, cuando les pregunté y Mina todas me respondieron en coro como si ocultaran algo de viaje.

Así pasó una semana como siempre Jun su es el único que puede sacarme una sonrisa tan fácilmente; pero un día tan sorpresivamente estábamos con mi grupo en el estudio donde estábamos practicando la coreografía de la canción TWINKLE, cuando terminamos cada una se fue a su casa o mejor dicho a su mansión menos yo como siempre, suena extraño pero a mí me gusta que me salga todo perfecto aun así yo tenga que hacerme sangrar la garganta por tanto cantar o sino practicar la coreografía hasta terminar rompiéndome un pie; pues fue eso lo que pasó, cuando estaba ensayando la coreografía de nuestra nueva canción entró Yaten y de repente cuando estaba dando mis famosas vueltas de ballet clásico me caí y me rompí una pierna, ni siquiera sé por qué se me ocurre a mí practicar ballet clásico, sin embargo Yaten vino y me alzó no sé por qué lo hizo, a mí no me importó en ese momento mi pierna así que me solté de Yaten y me fui caminando de manos hasta la enfermería;

Al recuperarme fui al estudio de canto donde terminé pensando todo y me dormí un buen rato, cuando recordé la primera canción con la que hice mi audición para entrar a la empresa y también recordé por qué la canté , la canción era así:

Realmente estamos rompiendo ahora…

O sólo estamos separados por un instante, como prometimos estar…

Esta separación es suficiente para mí…

Porque no había oído hablar de ti….

Te amo, no me importa si tengo que esperarte eternamente…

Cuando vengas a buscarme…

Te puedo sonreír siempre…

Aún sigo siendo incapaz de aceptarlo…

Todo lo convertiste y anunciamos nuestra separación…

Sólo quiero aceptar la verdad tal y cómo es…

Me pregunto qué estás haciendo ahora…

Te amo, no me importa si tengo que esperarte eternamente…

Cuando vengas a buscarme,

Te puedo sonreír siempre…

Ahora la tristeza se acumula lentamente y tú ausencia se hace real…

Sólo espero ser mejor para ti cuando regreses…

Porque no puedo dejar de lado el pasado.

El tiempo que me diste…

Ese tiempo sólo sirve para ser consumido y olvidarnos…

No voy a estar triste…

Creyendo que llegarás a buscarme…

La creencia hace que mi amor sea más fuerte…

Y me da energía para vivir…

Cuando recordaba esto, venían nuevas imágenes a mi cabeza y otra vez recuerdo las estrellas que bajaban y me decían princesa usted va estar siempre con nosotros bien, recuerdo la imagen de un príncipe que bailaba conmigo el vals en una fiesta y de repente todo se destruye, había una guerra, mis estrellas se fueron y me abandonaron por completo, había una princesa junto a mí, que extraño…

Parece que me dormí todo el día, cuando llega casa lo único que quería hacer era volver a cantar esa bonita canción, pero no puedo simplemente estoy más confundida porque cuando quería estar en mi hermoso reino cuando era niña no pensaba que afectaría a tantas personas. Salí al jardín cuando escuché un sonido horrible, escuché a Yaten, estaba llorando, ¿por qué? Si él es tan así, además que un chico como él llorando, entonces fui a ver qué pasaba, le pregunté oye qué te pasa por qué lloras, mira tienes una herida aquí, te voy a curar mmm… aquí tengo agua oxigenada y algodón, lo curé y aun así él no me decía nada; adiós si te sientes todavía mal me lo dices pero también aprovecha para ir a tu casa por qué estás aquí, no importa vete.

Al día siguiente oí que Jun su me llamaba y me gritaba que me estaba buscando mi representante y salí, mi representante me dijo que tenía que iniciar mi carrera de actriz, en cuanto me dijo eso dije que flojera no pienso ser una actriz, viste a Yaten parece que vino un depredador y vio el cerebro de él como un objeto de colección, sabes que yo desde que actué en varias novelas ya no quiero saber nada de la actuación; después ella me dijo que se trataría otra vez de una novela con quien siempre complica mi vida Yaten si… que mal…pero igual le dije que sí porque de todos modos ella me prometió que si hacía esa novela entonces ya no me molestaría con ese tema.

Pasó una semana y teníamos que hacer el rodaje, Yaten y yo teníamos que practicar para hacer todas las escenas del primer capítulo, pero yo no quería así que con todas las malas vibras del mundo tuve que ir a practicar; él estaba sonriendo por primera vez y haciendo sus tontas bromas, incluso sus canciones son más tontas que las de Jun su; cuando estábamos ensayando vino de repente su club de fans, yo me oculté para que no me hagan nada pero demasiado tarde, la presidenta de su club de fans de me vio y prácticamente primero me lastimaron psicológicamente, enserio se pusieron agresivas, primero me jalaron el cabello como si yo les hubiera hecho algo, después vinieron todas y me empujaron al suelo, enserio que me dieron mucho miedo, y ahí llegó el galán de telenovela es decir Yaten que lastimosamente llegó muy tarde pero no le dije nada, él me levantó del suelo, primero parecía que no le importó pero me estaba sangrando la rodilla por la caída, él vio la raspadura de mi rodilla y les gritó a todas sus fans diciendo:

Ustedes no saben que una caída duele, ustedes deberían pedirse disculpas no pueden hacer eso a cualquier persona.

No sé qué más les dijo pero después él me llevó a que me sentara y me curó con una curita yupi… ya estoy bien pero aun así prefiero quedarme callada y no decir nada, salí del lugar donde estábamos ensayando y me fui a mi casa con Jun su qué me había venido a recoger.

Bueno llegué a mí casa cuando pensé otra vez en todo lo que pasó me puse muy triste porque me preguntaba y gritaba una micro persona en mí y decía:

Tú Yaten por qué me confundes, no puedes simplemente irte de este planeta y no regresa, prefiero mil veces que estés encerrado en una estrella como en las caricaturas.

Salí al cuarto de vinos, no sé cuántas botellas de vino terminé, pero lo que sí ya estaba ebria hasta las patas, lo único que vi es a Jun su que vino al cuarto y me dijo que ya no debía tomar más, entonces le dije que él me ayudara a levantarme, yo seguía gritando como una loca y lloraba, pero en cuanto él me dio una abrazo me tranquilicé y me dormí.

Al día siguiente vi las noticias e inventaron lo más tonto de mí dijeron que había una relación entre Jun su y yo, y lo peor que nos grabaron cuando él solamente me dijo que dejara de tomar; salí y otra vez había una comunidad de fans enfurecidas de Jun su en contra mía, salí normalmente cuando fui al set para grabar la novela, no hice caso a los chismes, pero cuando llegué al set me esperaba lo peor si él mismo es Yaten quién me empezó todo el día a decir que como puedo estar con una persona teniendo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, incluso Serena y las demás vinieron y me lo dijeron, además que Yaten con su carácter incluso todo el día estuvo enojado conmigo porque pensó que había pasado algo entre Jun su y yo hay que bestia.

Así lo aguanté todo el día hasta que en la noche ya no lo soporté y le grité:

Al final me rechazaste y me alejaste, dejé mi orgullo y como una loca te seguí, pero mi corazón insistió y me dijo no te perderé, lo más importante en el mundo, pretendí sonreír, pretendí estar bien, esta es la última vez que lloro por ti me entendiste…

Al salir sólo le dije a mí representante que renunciaré a hacer esa novela, me dijo que si es comprensible de mi parte. Después de esto realmente no sé qué me va pasar; lloré tanto que me desmayé y no había nadie a mi lado…

SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS ADIOS FELIZ AÑO NUEVO GRACIAS ABRAZOS


	12. POR FIN TE ENCONTRE

**Capítulo 12**

**Por fin te encontré**

Me desperté otra vez en el hospital con sólo Jun su qué me acompañaba, comprendí que ya nunca más viviría como viví antes porque el doctor me dijo que el problema en mis riñones creció cada vez más y que ya no había cura, definitivamente moriría como una mujer muy admirada por muchos y viviría sólo en el corazón de las personas, bueno el doctor me dijo que me quedaban tres meses de vida. Al salir del hospital le dije a Jun su qué él no le contara nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Serena y a las demás; después le dije ponte feliz no me voy a morir mañana, vamos a comer algo.

Después de comer le dije a Jun su qué me ayudara a componer una canción únicamente para ya saben que personita que me complicó la existencia, se llamará i love you.

Se está acabando es nuestro amor…

Un recuerdo desgarrador…

Dando la vuelta te alejas, ni mis lágrimas son suficientes para detenerte…

Mi amor…te amo…, te amo

¿Estás escuchando?

Mi amor…por favor no olvides…

Por favor no borres… nuestro amor.

Son mis lágrimas visibles para ti…

Anhelo por ti todo el día…

Incluso mis sueños, que hicieron que mi mundo cambiara por completo…

Parece todo un recuerdo ahora…

Mi amor… te amo, te amo, estás escuchando…

Mi amor… por favor no olvides, por favor no borres nuestro amor…

Todos los días te anhelo,

Yo vivo por ese anhelo pero dónde estás tú…

Lo siento tanto, lo siento…

Porque no puedo olvidarte…

Mi amor… por favor vuelve…

No te alejes de mi lado,

Por favor…

En cuánto terminé de escribir esa canción decidí ya no volver a ver a Yaten y que la noche de navidad yo cantaría la última canción que le escribí; después de todo así pasaron los días sacando nuevos álbumes e incluso mi cabello está largo, ya se acercaba navidad cada vez más, sólo faltaba un mes para que sea navidad y como siempre las chicas alistando el árbol y demás, han pasado muchas cosas como que Jun su ya no está aquí, lamentablemente tuvo que irse porque su grupo se separó, ustedes pueden creer que yo nunca tuve un solo novio, hoy tendré una conferencia de prensa dónde anunciaremos el nuevo álbum llamado I GOT A BOY sí que de repente cambiamos todas de estilo, Incluso no puedo creer que cada día estoy pero y peor, sólo los integrantes de TVXQ saben que estoy enferma, pasó como una cadena, que suerte que Yunho no tiene a quien contar que estoy enferma, la cadena fue así: de mí a Jun su, de Jun su a Changmin, de Changmin a Yoo chon, de Yoo chon a Jae jong y por mi mala suerte empecé a toser y botar sangre, y así Yunho vio que estoy enferma pero ya y qué. Tengo un mal presentimiento una persona muy indeseada se encuentra en Tokio.

Yo estaba normal cuando llegué a la conferencia de prensa, incluso canté muchas canciones a petición del público pero de repente me empezó a sangrar un brazo, incluso pensé que enserio existía alíen, pero dije me sangraría del estómago no de mi brazo, no pude más con el dolor y me desmayé por tercera vez, si las cuentan bien ya son tres veces que me desmayo. Y repetimos la misma historia volví a levantarme en el hospital y con el mismo lugar y no sólo eso ahí estaban los integrantes de TVXQ nuevamente; el doctor me dijo que no era muy grave pero que la enfermedad que tengo es lo preocupante, escucharon eso las integrantes de mi grupo y Serena, etc. Y todas en coro me preguntaron que tienes!

Bueno les tuve que contar la verdad sobre mi enfermedad en los riñones y todas me dijeron te apoyamos no vamos a contarle a nadie;

Después me dijeron viste la canción que Yaten te escribió, yo les respondí no…, mira si no la viste es esta:

La primera vez que vi al amor de mi vida,

Mis ojos pudieron alcanzar a ver esa brillante sonrisa,

Amor de vida, esa sonrisa tuya se metió dentro de mí rápidamente…

Nosotros fuimos fuertes muchas veces, nosotros estuvimos juntos…

Aun cuando no éramos más que unos niños…

Ahora me llegan esos recuerdos,

Todas esas veces que estuve contigo fui realmente feliz…

No puedo sentir amor por ti, esto no es amor…

Solo quería verte y susurrarte en lugar de llorar, ya no puedo amarte…

Dónde estás…

Tú eres la única a la que puedo ver…

Porque en el fondo es lo que verdaderamente quiero…

Oh ya no he vuelto a verte a mi lado

Podría decir que te amo pero no lo haré…

No puedo sentir amor por ti, esto no es amor…

Ya no puedo amarte…

Solo quería verte y susurrarte en lugar de llorar…

Les respondí están seguras que es para mí, él no dijo nada; de todos modos díganme porque sacan esa idea, las chicas me respondieron que Yaten lo había dicho en una conferencia donde mostraron su nuevo álbum; en cuanto ellas me mostraron el video de la conferencia, vinieron corriendo como unos desesperados Seiya, Tayqui y Yaten los tres mosqueteros, vinieron todos y me preguntaron si estaba bien o no y después cada uno me pregunto cosas distintas como recuerdas algo, a todo lo que ellos me preguntaban sólo respondía no y no , de donde sacaban tantas preguntas.

Así pasaron fácilmente los días y si la pregunta que todos tenían Yaten regresó con Mina, pues sí así es una historia en la cual siempre la niña termina perdiendo y esta vez la niña fui yo, aunque nadie sepa quién me disparó yo lo sé y no sé si un día podré soportar y contar toda mi historia en un libro; ya se acercaba navidad y dijimos todas que teníamos que cantar esa noche puras canciones baladas; al salir de mi casa con mi compañera de grupo Fanny, le dije que por favor cantáramos las dos una canción, porque yo en poco tiempo moriría y quisiera que ella sea la dueña de esa canción de ahora en adelante, esa canción era la canción con la que yo hice mi audición y que se la dedicaba a cierta personita, le dije a ella que cuando yo muera ella cante esa canción recordando y transmitiendo así a todas las personas mi vida que fue como un cuento en el planeta de las flores de fuego, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces mi vida en el reino de milenio de plata pero así es las verdad no todo es un sueño, que cuando ella la cante todos se imaginen mi rostro sonriendo y diciéndoles tú puedes cumple tu sueño; ella me dijo que sí. Pues así se fue volviendo toda mi vida, cada vez estaba peor y peor…


	13. AUNQUE ESTÉ ASUSTADA

Capítulo 13 

Aunque esté asustada

Llegó rápido la navidad, este día yo no hiba a morir, tal vez muera una semana después o tal vez en enero, no importa hoy es el día en el cual yo Sayumi cantaría por penúltima vez. No tardó en llegar la noche, como siempre necesitaba un traje con el que parezca una princesita aunque yo dejaré mi tenga que dejar mi trono por un muy buen tiempo; ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veo a Jun su y creo que me amargué un poquito por eso pero de todos modos aunque yo lo haya odiado por sus estupideces realmente fue un gran amigo, tengo sólo 23 años y cumplí todos mis sueños lo cual tenía que hacerlo en seis años mínimamente; ya era la hora teníamos que salir todas con una canción en especial; entre tantas canciones yo elegí la que tenía que cantar con Fanny, en esa canción yo transmití un mensaje, espero que haya llegado a muchas personas, respecto a Yaten, no me importa si ahora él está con Mina, de todos modos esta fue la última canción que le canté, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver.

Pasaron así los días, incluso yo sé quién es la persona que quiere mi muerte pero no lo diré, no me voy a preocupar, aunque cada vez esté peor; lo más extraño es que como la empresa ya sabía lo que me estaba pasando, el presidente ordenó que compusieran una canción únicamente mía y que yo la cantaría con un artista más de la empresa, todos los recuerdos desde que tenía 10 años me vuelven a mi cabeza,

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE THREE LIGHTS:_

Yaten:

Si queremos por lo menos saber dónde está nuestra princesa, no debemos dejar que Sayumi muera.

Seiya:

Probablemente Sayumi sea la hermana menor de la princesa.

Tayqui:

Entonces por qué no recuerda nada, la hermana de nuestra princesa huyó antes que nosotros, ella no estaba presente en el momento en el que nosotros huíamos.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE SERENA:_

Rey:

Sayumi siempre fue una persona muy fuerte por qué de repente se puso tan débil.

Amy:

Yo creo que todo inició desde que supo que estaba a punto de morir, a pesar de que ella ya cumplió sus metas.

Lita:

Todas sabemos que la única persona que tal vez le afectó un poquito fue Yaten, pero a ella ni eso le afecta mucho, ella es una persona muy fuerte. Y Serena que piensas.

Rey:

No le preguntes como siempre se está acabando todo lo comestible en esta casa.

En casa todo era escuro, aunque tenga miles de números telefónicos en mi celular no tenía a quien llamar.


	14. EL FINAL

Capítulo 14

El final de todo

Pasó una semana, cada día me siento peor y si por las dudas el doctor me dijo que probablemente uno de estos días muera, por eso hoy en la noche mi grupo, nuestros representantes y el presidente de la empresa tendremos una reunión donde hablaremos qué pasará con el grupo después de mi muerte.

Llegó la noche y todas nos reuniríamos en mi casa, no tardaron en llegar todas; en cuanto llegaron el presidente de la empresa y nuestros representantes inició la conversación; inició primero el presidente y dijo:

Todos estamos muy tristes por la pérdida de una gran artista, la empresa no dijo nada de tú enfermedad y que hibas a morir, pero que piensan hacer las integrantes después de esto. Entonces Min jee intervino y dijo:

Nosotras pensamos que nuestra líder decida eso y que antes de que suceda lo que ya sabemos hagamos todas las integrantes una última actividad juntas. Entonces yo intervine y dije:

Yo sinceramente no quiero que el grupo se separe, por lo menos estén todas juntas hasta que una integrante se case, los fans van a quedar devastados, no podemos decepcionarlos así; si separan por alguna razón más adelante, asegúrense de que el grupo no se acabe, que se vuelva un grupo especial como AFTER SCHOOL y consigan a otras chicas para que estén en el grupo además cuando se separen no se separen por completo, sigan siendo amigas. No quiero que quedemos como un grupo exitoso que resultó decepcionante para sus fans; respecto a la actividad ustedes decidan cuál puede ser. Ahí intervino Fanny y dijo:

Nosotras queremos hacer una actividad que se llama dos días con Morning Musume, esto consistirá en firma de autógrafos, fotos y conciertos; las entradas se venderan fácilmente porque además servirá para hacer una campaña para niños que igual que Sayumi tienen cáncer, los primeros días las entradas estarán a un bajo precio y cada día el precio de las entradas se incrementará más.

Así terminó nuestra reunión y la noche, teníamos que preparar todo para la gran actividad dos días con Morning Musume. Los días pasaron y llegó mm… no voy a decir el gran día, sólo voy a decir el día en el que tal vez sea el fin de todo.

Otra vez me tengo que vestir como toda una princesa, el traje que más me gusta para este día es el último, porque es un hermoso vestido azul en la parte de arriba y una muy bonita combinación de colores en la parte de abajo, lo que también me gusta es que no tiene mangas, la parte de abaja empieza corta y termina larga, y lo más importante tiene una corona que cuando yo muera dejaré para que siempre me recuerden; es muy importante esta actividad porque cantaré por última vez la canción con la que debutamos mi grupo y yo.

Llegó Serena, etc. En cuanto llegaron no tardé en ir a la puerta y darles a todas un abrazo, ellas me acompañaron desde el inicio de mi sueño y por eso las considero como mis hermanas; tenía que salir para las firmas de autógrafos y como siempre tenía que soportar a Yaten que como siempre por pura casualidad está pasando por ahí.

Al terminar las firmas de autógrafos, llegó el momento, tenía que usar el traje con el cual yo debuté el año 2002 con mi grupo y con la canción INTRO THE NEW WORLD, es una canción que compuso la empresa para que nuestros fans vean nuestra ternura, además la empresa vio que mensaje nosotras queríamos transmitir mediante nuestras canciones para nuestros fans que es no te rindas, todos los días hay un nuevo mundo en el cual puedes cambiar todo.

Entramos al escenario como siempre con nuestra gran entrada e inició la canción:

Quiero expresar este momento de tristeza,

Aunque lo escuchas después de toda la tristeza dispersada…

Cierra los ojos y puedes sentir los latidos fuertes de mi corazón

Y mira el brillo de mis ojos cuando te veo…

No esperes un milagro especial, la calle en la que nos reunimos está justo en frente de tus ojos…

No puedo cambiar el futuro y las costumbres que tengo…

Por favor protégeme con tu amor incondicional, todo el camino, hasta mi corazón arruinado…

No hay uso de palabras dentro de mi mirada, el tiempo finalmente se ha detenido…

Te amo y hasta el final de mi deambulación

Empecé a perder ese sentimiento,

A la repetida tristeza en este mundo y al miedo le gritaré adiós…

Por muchos caminos desconocidos,

Persigo después esa luz tenue…

No importa cuánto tiempo tome, es algo que debemos hacer juntos

Después de todo es mi mundo donde podemos encontrarnos de nuevo…

Saludamos a todos nuestros fans, como siempre conversamos con ellos; así se fue yendo un día y llegó fácilmente la noche y como dijimos en esta actividad, al día siguiente continuarán las actividades, en el concierto como el primer día cantamos nuestras canciones antiguas el segundo día cantaremos nuestras nuevas canciones, aunque ya no tenga energía para cantar.

Llegó rápido el siguiente día y yupi hoy podré usar mi hermoso vestido y también disfrutaré mucho de una canción si es NIGA MIWO, esta canción sólo la cantamos tres integrantes del grupo, porque entre las tres compusimos la letra, se nos complicó un tanto porque es en coreano; además que por fin sabré con qué artista cantaré la hermosa canción ONE LEATER.

Otra vez tuvimos que entrar al escenario y entramos con nuestra canción más exitosa llamada THE BOYS, en cuanto terminó cantamos nuestra canción CRY CRY y fue emocionante porque después cantamos nuestra exitosa canción NIGA MIWO; empieza así:

Hasta el punto de la muerte, te odio, te odio

Tú quien me dejaste, no te quiero, no te quiero

Sufro por ti…

Cuando dijiste que me amabas, cuando dijiste que me protegerías

Todas fueron promesas que no pudiste cumplir…

Y si en ese momento me puse muy feliz porque no saben que personita a quien le dedico esta canción apareció jejejeje y como se dieron cuenta NIGA MIWO significa te odio y justo canté mí parte:

Te odio, te odio, por tu fría lejanía

No te quiero, no te quiero, estoy sola por ti…

¿Cómo pudiste dejarme e irte? Te odio…

Pero me sentí triste porque ya se me estaba agotando la vida, sentía que ya moriría, pues llegó las cinco de la tarde y me tenía que poner mi famoso vestido con el cual di mi última entrevista, cuando salí al escenario me sentí nerviosa porque era la primera vez que hiba a salir a un escenario de una silla colgante, además caían copos de nieve y parecía el reino de milenio de plata; veré al artista con el cual cantaré una hermosa canción.

Finalmente entré al escenario e inicié a cantar:

Siento que he soñado por mucho tiempo…

He vagado y vagado por un rato…

Como si fuese una promesa,

Estamos parados uno frente al otro, como hace cuatro estaciones atrás…

Las hermosas historias que juntos escribimos…

Las eternas promesas que juntos nos hicimos…

Están volviendo a mí y no sé si mi corazón pueda soportarlo….

Me he contenido de pensar en ti…

Cómo te ha fue en un año…

En cuanto terminé mi parte, miré y alguien estaba saliendo y sí era Jun su, empezó a cantar su parte:

Por mucho tiempo he vivido olvidándote…

Por un tiempo creí que estaba bien…

Pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que no soy nada sin ti…

Si en ese momento hubiésemos sido más maduros…

Si tan sólo supiéramos como sería todo ahora…

No creo que pueda superar este arrepentimiento eterno…

Tan solo lo reprimo…

Un año ha pasado así…

En ese momento mi famosa silla colgante bajó y me paré para acercarme a Jun su, canté mi parte igual que él lo hizo:

Sayumi:

¿Será posible que sientas lo mismo que yo?

Jun su:

¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Y yupi los dos juntos:

Sé que nunca podremos separar el uno del otro

La única persona que amé y volvería a amar…

Jun su:

Quisiera volver al principio…

Sayumi:

A esos hermosos y felices días en que nos amábamos…

Jun su:

Y esas historias de dolor y de peleas tontas.

Sayumi:

Tan sólo enterrarlas y prometer que nunca las volveremos a repetir…

No importa cuántas estaciones pasen…

Jun su:

Ni cuántos años pasen…

Los dos juntos:

Espero que no volvamos a ver igual que hoy…

Cuando terminamos de cantar la canción Jun su me dijo que él compuso la canción, yo le dije que realmente era lo que los dos sentíamos por nuestras tonterías como cuando le dije idiota; pero lo que me dolió fue que al final los dos digamos espero que no nos volvamos a ver; al final los dos nos reímos y nos dimos un bonito abrazo.

Como tenía que cantar una canción con Sonkyw una de las integrantes de mi grupo fui directamente a tomar agua para luego bajar en mi gran silla colgante, pero todas como siempre con sus ganas de molestarme con lo del abrazo que le di a Jun su al final de la canción, incluso vino Rey y me dijo con qué queriendo darle un beso a nuestro Jun su; a todo lo que ellas me decían respondía no…

La canción que yo cantaré con Sonkyw es una canción que las dos compusimos con la ayuda de un gran compositor llamado Young saeng; se llama LOVE. Llegó el gran momento aunque esta vez sí me puse nerviosa porque las chicas estaban con una mirada de no te vuelvas a acercar a Jun su. Es así:

Cuando pasas cerca de mí, mi corazón se tiende acelerar…

Sólo deseo estar junto a ti, una imagen que no logro alcanzar…

Cuando suceda lo intentaré otra vez más…

Aunque no entienda estos sentimientos…

Si nuestras miradas se encuentran hoy, te mostraré una tímida sonrisa.

Puedes ya comprender esta sensación.

Puedes ya comprender nuestros latidos.

Este amor llegó tan silencioso.

Tú puedes, tú puedes sentirlo…

Desde aquella primera vez fue mi amor, una luz que calienta mi frío corazón…

Un amor, un amor que ha llegado sin más, a pesar del temor que se aproxima…

Este amor que llega conmover, como la lluvia que cubre mi corazón…

Conservo mi amor muy profundo, deseando…

Estar cerca, a tu lado…

Como siempre las canciones románticas me hacen llorar, esta canción me trae muchos recuerdos como la vez que me quedé sin dormir una semana entera por sacar mi nuevo álbum y la primera vez que hablé con TVXQ y el rico almuerzo que siempre Jae joong cocinaba para mí cuando estaba enferma; sobre todo recuerdo las veces que lloraba por mi querida estrella porque no la podía alcanzar y cuando la alcancé me rechazó. La siguiente canción que yo cantaré será la canción que compuse cuando estaba en el programa con Yaten se llama CAN YOU HEAR MY. Bajé de mi silla colgante de nuevo, la canción es así:

Aunque ésto sólo duela un poco, las lágrimas caen, mi corazón grita…

Cuando paso frente a ti o a tu lado…

Eres todo mi mundo, te deseo sólo a ti…

Pero no puedo respirar cuando estoy frente a ti…

Como si tú no fueras mi destino, como si ésto sólo fuera un breve momento…

A tu lado el que me ha dejado ir tan fácilmente…

Me acerco a ti paso a paso aunque no pueda moverme en absoluto…

Me haces buscarte, me haces llorar.

Como una niña, como una tonta, preferiría tomar todo en broma…

Cuanto más me acerco a ti, mucho más miedo me da…

Aún así este amor no va parar.

¿Por qué es sólo mi amor el que llega tarde?

¿Por qué es sólo mi amor el difícil?

Cuando estoy frente a ti o a tu lado…

Eres todo mi mundo

Sólo tengo ojos para ti…

Pero cuando estoy frente a ti siempre miro a otro lado…

Como si tú fueras el último…

Como si mi vida acabaría en este momento…

A tu lado el que me ha dejado ir tan fácilmente…

Me acerco a ti paso a paso aunque no pueda moverme en absoluto…

Me haces buscarte, me haces llorar.

Como una tonta, como una niña

Preferiría tomar todo en broma…

Cada vez que me acerco a ti, mucho más miedo me da…

Aún así este amor no va parar.

Incluso si nos separa una gran distancia…

Sólo tendría ojos para ti…

Es lo que yo llamo amor…

Cuando este anhelo, este deseo…

Cuando te toque, cuando lo escuches, por favor actúa como si no te hubieras enterado…

Cuanto más me acerco a ti, mucho más miedo me da…

Así este amor no va parar…

Esta canción es sólo un pequeño recuerdo de aquel día, sólo me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si antes de componer esa canción hubiera salido y lo hubiera buscado para después decirle lo que sentía por él. Muchas personas quieren mi muerte, sólo yo sé quiénes son esas personas, consiguieron que yo esté muriendo lentamente sin ni siquiera haber escuchado una canción cantada especialmente para mí de parte de Yaten, ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños. La última canción que cantaré será I LOVE YOU; de nuevo bajé de mi silla colgante con copos de nieve cayendo sobre todo el escenario y la esencia de aquel lugar que recuerdo desde que era pequeña, definitivamente esta sería mi última vez en un escenario, yo sentía que me estaba muriendo por dentro pero aún así entré para cantar por última vez la canción que me hizo llorar muchas veces:

¿Se está alejando?

Es nuestro amor, un recuerdo desgarrador…

Te das la vuelta y te alejas, ni mis lágrimas son suficientes para detenerte…

Mi amor… te amo, te amo

¿Estás escuchando?...

Mi amor… por favor no olvides, no borres nuestro amor…

Son mis lágrimas, visibles para ti…

Anhelo por ti todo el día…

Incluso los malos recuerdos que hicieron que mi corazón latiera más rápido…

Parece todo un recuerdo ahora…

Todos los días te anhelo, yo vivo por este anhelo…

Pero ¿dónde estás tú?...

En ese momento ya no podía respirar más así que me desmayé y sólo recuerdo que me caí de mi famosa silla colgante.

Serena vino corriendo y dijo:

Sayumi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Amy llama una ambulancia.

Amy llamó una ambulancia pero tardaría media hora en venir, así que vino Jun su decidió llamar a otra, esta vez sí consiguieron una. Después de la espera llegó la ambulancia y Jun su ayudó a que dentro de un lugar donde estaban muchos fans Sayumi saliera para entrar a la misma; el grupo de Sayumi la acompañó hasta el hospital al igual que su representante y Serena, etc.

El doctor salió de la habitación de Sayumi y dijo que ella ya estaba agonizando por lo cual los medios de comunicación se pusieron muy atentos para ver qué pasaba con una de las personalidades más importantes de Japón; Sayumi se levantó un momento y sólo dijo que quería que le traigan su autobiografía, Rini fue a traer el libro de su autobiografía, no tardó en llegar.

No se sabe con exactitud lo que Sayumi escribió en la última hoja de su autobiografía lo único que se sabe es que ella quería darle a alguien ese libro tan apreciado. Así pasaron las horas y Sayumi se fue despidiendo de cada persona que entraba en su habitación, cuando; después de dos horas todas las amigas de Sayumi entraron a despedirse de ella, en el traje de Sayumi un accesorio era una corona únicamente hecha para ella, ella le dio esa hermosa corona a su mejor amiga Rini y le dijo:

Espero que por lo menos tú puedas ser feliz con tu Pegaso en un palacio, esta corona representa la lucha por conseguir un sueño gracias.

Así Sayumi se despidió de todas, cuando salieron todas entraron Yaten, Seiya y Tayqui, cuando entraron a la habitación Sayumi, con la poca voz que le quedaba llamó a Yaten y le dio el diario, le dijo:

Ésto te pertenece, sólo haz de cuenta que es una simple carta que te envió una fan loca; recuerda que yo traté de hacer lo posible para no ser dura contigo porque de seguro que si no hubiera sido yo, tal vez tú perderías una fan más; ahora yo te daré un poco de luz porque me convertiré en una estrella. Gracias…

Sayumi murió después de dos horas, todos se despidieron de ella, incluso Jun su al cual sólo le dejó un cuaderno de puras canciones en piano.

En las noticias dijeron que todo el mundo la recordaría, ella era la princesa del J-POP después de tantas cosas ella esperó a ser feliz durante mucho tiempo en el cielo; en todo lugar sólo se hablaba de su muerte porque era algo que no se podía creer fácilmente ya que nadie había dicho algo de su enfermedad, era como pasar un día con una hermosa rosa que recién creció y se volvió hermosa y al día siguiente ya esté marchitada sin ni siquiera haberla maltratado.

En su entierro Tokio estuvo de negro, incluso en la noche no se veía ni una sola estrella.

Al terminar el entierro Yaten y los demás se reunieron porque había algo muy raro en la autobiografía de Sayumi, Yaten sólo dijo que ella era la hermana de su princesa, la cual estuvo siempre en la tierra y sabía dónde se encontraba su princesa.

Mina estaba en el MILENIO DE PLATA protegiendo a la reina Serena, siempre estuvo ahí, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Sayumi se acordó de la pregunta que le había hecho cuando ella tenía diez años…

No había respuesta alguna sólo cumplir tu sueño y abandonar tu pasado para construir un futuro en el cual tenías que abandonar a la persona que amas como lo hizo Sayumi.

El disparo que Sayumi recibió fue hecho por Sailor galaxia, la cual le sacó su semilla estelar, por lo cual afectó a todo su cuerpo e hizo que su enfermedad en los riñones vuelva.

Después de eso por fin las sailor star encontraron a su princesa y continuó la historia…


	15. SEGUNDA PARTE FINAL

Segunda parte final

Muchas personas se preguntan por qué Sayumi es la hermana de la princesa, como llegó la princesa, que decía en la autobiografía de Sayumi, dónde exactamente estaba Mina.

Al pasar el tiempo se supo que Sayumi recordó toda la guerra que había pasado en su reino; ella vio cómo se fueron las sailor star, lo escribió en la última página de su libro con una frase al final:

Yaten se feliz, hasta que yo espere por fin vea la manera de llegar a tu corazón; muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, espero que reconozcas mis lágrimas que cayeron por el rechazo de muchas personas. Esta vez me encargaré de que me reconozcas….

Jun su al final se quedó muy triste pero entre Sayumi y él no pasó nada ya que para Sayumi él era más un gran amigo que la protegía y la hacía reír en el momento en el que sus lágrimas caían.

Mina, ella lucha por el amor y la belleza no es así; por eso decidió ir al futuro, Tokio de cristal para dejar que Sayumi sea feliz con Yaten pero no pasó así…

La princesa llegó tal y como llegó en la serie desapercibidamente, muchos no saben quiénes estaban junto a ella en su gran reino, pues muchos se olvidaron de la hermana menor de la princesa que no tenía mucho poder como tenía su hermana mayor.

Como dijo Sayumi en esa frase, ella al igual que la princesa Serena reencarnaría, esta vez tal vez sería más difícil porque ella volvería a nacer otra vez como una niña…

**FIN…**


End file.
